


Hotel Day

by Fluffyphanfics



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Dan, Tired Phil, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-02 23:41:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5268305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffyphanfics/pseuds/Fluffyphanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil do not have enough energy to go out of the hotel since they were at a YouTube event (you can choose). So, they have a lazy/fun day at the hotel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hotel Day

Narrator:   
It was morning, and Phil was waking up.  
Phil’s Pov (point of view)   
I woke up to the noise of the birds tweeting. I rubbed my eyes and I put my glasses on. I yawned. I turned on my phone and I saw the time: 10:36 am. Last night, me and Dan or Dan and I, went to a party. I think we got here at 3 am and Dan slept at 3:20 am or something. I slept a little later, I just fell asleep, so I don’t know the time exactly that I went to bed. I turned my face to see Dan was asleep, his hair was messy and he was hugging the pillow while he was asleep.   
“Dan, wake up bear”-I told Dan so we could have breakfast together.   
“Five mmore minutes mommy, I am soo comfortablllllllllle”- Dan said sleepily while moving a little bit before falling sleep again  
“You are such a sleepy boy”-I said  
“I know”-He said before sleeping again  
I turned on my phone. I started to message back some friends and I also watched some pictures of the Vidcon, funny pictures of Dan doing derp faces and stuff. Then, I got up from the bed and went for a glass of water. I actually was surprised that Dan was still asleep, last night, he went earlier to bed than I did. A time later, I went to the window to see the view, it was beautiful. The sun was up, the city looked beautiful and birds were tweeting. I suddenly felt arms wrapping up on my hip.  
“Good morning sleepy head”-I told Dan before giving Dan a kiss  
“Hey, did you get enough sleep last night?”-Dan asked me, tiredly.  
“I don’t know, I just fell asleep”-I answered  
Then he laughed for a little bit  
There were a few minutes of silence until I talked  
“Look at the view, it’s Amazing!”-I said  
“Just like you, Phil”- Dan after giving me a kiss on the cheek  
“I don’t want to ruin the moment like this but, I am hungry. Can we go eat something?”- Dan asked  
“Sure, where do you want to go to? Ihop?”- I asked  
“No, let’s just eat the stuff you bought and the candies that the phangirls gave us”- I am too lazy to get dressed and go eat something outside  
“Ok then”-I answered  
Dan’s POV  
We were eating and scrolling through Tumblr when Phil yawned.  
Is what we are watching making you bored?-I told Phil  
Kind of. But I don’t know if it is that I am tired, or that I am bored.-Phil answered  
“Do you want to do something else?”- I asked him  
“Yeah, but what?”- Phil asked me back  
“Let’s go to the pool then! It will be fun!-I said, why not to go to the pool? Also, we have some youtubers that could be with us!”- Phil said  
“Ok, let’s go”-I said.  
We got ready and then we called a bunch of friends to be with us:   
•Zoë and Alfie  
•Joe and Caspar  
•Louise  
•Oli white  
•Chris and Pj  
•Joey  
•Shane  
•Tyler  
•Marcus  
•Troye  
“Hi!”- I said to everybody when we arrived  
“How’s the couple doing?”- Tyler asked  
Everyone of the group actually knew about our relationship, and since we were on a private hotel section, we could actually talk about us. We started dating a year ago, so it was surprising for some of our friends.  
“We are fine, thanks”-Phil answered  
we got to chat, be on some vlogs  
“Let’s swim!”-Joe said before pushing Caspar into the pool  
“You are going to die!”-Caspar said while getting out of the water, running towards Joe  
“Who is going to swim?”-Joey asked  
“I’m going!”-I answered  
“I am going later, I am going to talk with Pj for a while”-Phil answered  
“Ok, see you later beautiful”- I told him while giving him a kiss on his cheek  
So Joey, Tyler, Louise, Zoë, Troye and I got into the pool, we were splashing each other and then everyone was playing to throw a youtuber into the pool, it was so fun to do. Some of us were a little drunk already, including Phil.  
We did a challenge that Phil did a time ago; it is very popular, including all of us in it. It was the 7SC: POOL EDITION!  
There were some challenges like splashing others in the face, and fun stuff like that. But since some of us were a bit drunk, some things were funny to see, for example, I asked Phil to say 5 things you can’t find on a pool and he said: poop, libraries, cats, squirrels and a pool.  
“Ok?”-I answered when Phil ended. Some of us talked pretty weird, that it was so funny to watch.  
Tyler trying to walk out of the pool was also fun to see, he fell like 2 times. It was 11pm, and we were all exhausted. So we said goodbye to everyone and that we would see them tomorrow. We got back into our room, Phil showered first and then I went to shower.  
Phil’s POV  
While Dan entered to the shower, I got changed into some comfy clothes to stay in. I started to watch some anime, and I covered myself in a blanket that Dan always brings for us to cuddle. Then, I was looking at some tweets and I started to nod off, when Dan came out of the bathroom, already changed into his pjs.   
“What are you doing?”-He asked while seating on the bed  
“Watching some messages I needed to answer back.”-I answered  
“Do you want to watch a movie or something?”- Dan asked before giving me a small kiss on the lips  
“Sure, what do you want to watch?”-Dan said, curious  
“I think we should watch The Lion King”-I said  
“The Lion King? Is that what you want?”-Dan asked  
“Yeah, I think so.”-I answered. I was so into the phone and so tired that I was actually ignoring the things that Dan was saying

Dan’s POV  
We got into the duvet, and we sat on the bed .I pressed play and I started watching the movie. I knew that Phil wasn’t even looking at the screen, since he was on his phone.   
“Phiiiil, turn off the phone babe”-I asked him before giving him a kiss on the cheek  
“Fine”-He answered giving me another kiss, but this time on the lips  
Phil turned off his phone and we started to watch the movie together.  
Phil was starting to nod off.   
“Phil?”- I asked  
“Mmmm…yeah?”-Phil tiredly  
“Don’t you dare to fall asleep while watching the movie, like you always do”- I said, sarcastically  
“No, I am just…resting my eyes”-Phil answered with his eyes closed  
“If you say so”-I chuckled  
While watching the movie, I felt Phil hitting his head with my shoulder, trying not to fall asleep. Then, it stopped. I didn’t know if Phil was asleep or awake but I really liked the movie, so I continued watching it. Then, a time later, the credits started to come and I turned my face to see Phil asleep on my shoulder. I tried to move Phil into a comfortable position, but I only made Phil wake up.   
“Sorry, I was trying to make you more comfortable”- I said  
“Don’t… woo*yawn*rry, I’m sorry I fell asleep while watching the *yawns* movie, I am so tired that I only have energy to kiss you before sleeping”-Phil answered  
“Its fine. *yawn* I think it’s time for you to sleep”-I admitted. He looked pretty tired.   
“For me, you look exhausted and a little drunk”-Phil answered joking  
“Hey!”-I answered playfully while giving Phil a kiss on the cheek  
We moved to a comfortable position.  
“Good night lion”-I said to Phil  
It was too late. Phil was already asleep, his chest roze and fell and his head was touching a little bit of my shoulder, which I found adorable.  
I gave him a kiss on the forehead and after that, his breath lulled me to sleep and we both fell asleep.  
The End


End file.
